This invention relates, in general, to the treatment of baldness and relates in particular to a method of treating baldness by inserting strands of synthetic fiber or natural hair beneath the surface of the scalp with their free ends protruding in such a manner that the strands are mechanically, thermally, chemically or electronically interlocked with each other to insure retention and also to a method of assisting retention beneath the scalp by the cellular adaption of natural healing between and around the strands and their interengaging points.